


Three Little Words

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Skycaptain and the World of Tomorrow
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-26
Updated: 2006-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably wrong, and there's no way Joe means it like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

Joe says it like it's nothing, just a habit, though sometimes Dex thinks maybe... Well, maybe _what_, he's not sure. It doesn't help that he's not even sure how he feels himself.

He sees himself in the fan mail Joe gets, in the childish scrawl of boys writing to their hero and in the elegantly-penned letters signed with lipstick kisses. But they don't know _Joe_; all they know is Sky Captain.

Dex knows Joe's all too human, but that doesn't stop him wanting to worship him, to kneel for him. It's probably wrong, and there's no way Joe means it like that, but all Dex knows is nothing makes him come harder than replaying those three little words in his head: _Good boy, Dex_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three Little Words (Sirius Submission Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388169) by [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni)




End file.
